


To Heck With April Fools

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [6]
Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Braces, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hands, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Out, Masturbation, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Neck Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Strip Tease, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, nipple sucking, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Today is April Fools, and after reading some extra juicy material in her favorite teen gossip magazine, Sue Heck has the unexpected idea to implement some of her new found knowledge on her older brother Axl in hopes of getting him back for all of his misdoings on her from the past.
Relationships: Axl Heck/Sue Heck
Series: Minus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 27
Kudos: 42





	To Heck With April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season 1.
> 
> I didn't actually intend on writing this for some time. I was working on another story. But I know better to question inspiration when it hits. So, enjoy.

For most people April 1st is just another ordinary day. To others they celebrate by playing pranks for April Fools. Both of which are commonplace in the Heck house. Though after being forced to cram for a test by his mother, the usual perpetrator of the pranks is fast asleep in bed. The rest of the house is surprisingly quiet for a change.

For a while it looked like a tired mother of three Frankie would be able to enjoy a day off from work after her boss decided to close the dealership for the weekend. That is until her youngest reminds her of a promise she made several weeks ago.

Sue on the other hand has nothing planned for her day. Especially after Brad came down with a cold. So she decides she'll stay home for now. She walks into the living room past a small pile of clothes. Stumbling over them she's caught by her mother coming from out of the kitchen.

"Be careful Sue."

Sue takes a second noticing other piles on the floor, on the couch in the living room, even some in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"The darn washing machine is acting up again."

"Did you hit it?"

"For about half an hour. Look, I don't have time to deal with it."

"Where are you going."

"It turns out I promised Brick that when I had the free time I would take him to the library. And if I don't take him now then I'll probably forget so. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I called a repair guy to come and look at the machine. Do you think you can wash some of the clothes out in the sink or the bathtub just so there won't be so many when it's fixed."

"No problem, I can do that. In fact, I even made up a little game I play. Before when it was acting up, I put the colored clothes in the bathtub and the whites in the sink. And then I'd go back and forth and see which ones I could get done first.

"Okay."

Brick walks over to them with his wagon ready to carry his books.

"Brick, I told you we're taking the car. You don't need the wagon."

"But how will I carry all of the books."

"In the car."

"In the backseat."

"Yes. You can buckle them up if it makes you feel they'll be safer."

"...But how will I get them from the library to the car?"

"Can you handle this for me?"

"I've got this, you can trust me."

"Thanks. Oh. And could you please get some of Axl's clothes too. It's a pig pen and I don't want him walking around in dirty clothes. The neighbors will talk about anything."

"Okay."

"Come on Brick."

Frankie heads out of the front door with her son and his wagon following behind her. Sue with a big smile on her face takes pleasure in gathering up some of the clothes. She grabs the top off of one of the piles and brings them into the center of the hall. After that she takes her time separating the clothes in two piles. Once she's done that, she carries the bundle of whites to the kitchen sink. Once they're soaking she goes to get the colors but stops remembering another part of her mother's request.

"Hmmm... I probably should get some of Axl's clothes first."

With that decided Sue walks down the hall to the boys room. At first she knocks but that gets no response, so she knocks again. And then a third time. But after that she's sure Axl must still be asleep.

"Axl? Axl, it's me, Sue. Your sister... Mom wants me to wash some of your clothes, so I'm coming in."

She swings the door open and steps inside. To no surprise Axl is face down in his pillow in just his boxers.

"...I'm just going to take some of your clothes."

Sue steps through the room gathering several pieces of clothing. Upon grabbing one she's disgusted to find out she's actually picked up an old slice of pizza. Retching under her breath she puts it back down and continues.

"...That's disgusting. Mom was right, this place is filthy. I do not know how Brick stays in here."

Her voice causes Axl to stir in and out of sleep. When he turns over she covers her mouth with the clothes which she regrets a second later when it's one of Axl's socks pressed against her lips.

"Mhmmm no, no more books."

Axl turns onto his back but drifts off again. Sue stares at him, her eyes making sure he's not going to move before she does. After she pulls the clothes from her face and spits out. Before she goes though, her eyes go back to him as she sneaks out backwards. He's definitely still asleep, Sue hearing him snoring. His chest going up and down with each breath. She doesn't mean to, but her eyes lower a tad bit more, catching a glimpse of movement. Down past his chest, past his stomach. His boxers, tented but his morning wood stretching them several inches above the rest of his body. Seeing makes Sue's mouth drop open, hanging at the sight of his huge throbbing erection.

"Whoa."

With Axl sleeping she feels only a bit of nervousness as she stares. A big part of her is screaming at the back of her mind to get out. But there was another part that was curious. She'd never see Axl like this before. Granted she saw him walking through the house in his boxers all the time. But he never had a boner any of those times. Now he did and she had to look. Against that first voice now being drowned out by the second, Sue steps towards the bed.

She crouches down while shifting the weight of clothes onto her lap. Trying not to get a face full of her brother's dirty clothes again, that concept slowly fades from her mind. Sue leans in getting a few feet from him. Holding the clothes against her chest with one hand Sue reaches out. Hesitating at first she eventually silently hovers her hand over the pyramid pointed boxers. The whole time the swollen member is twitching under the thin white & brown striped pattern. The button on the flap had already been undone, which completely freaks her out as with a single brush his boxers unravel around his cock. Now Sue is left in the silent room staring at Axl's thick meaty 7 inch cock. Mouth agape at the spectacle Sue finds herself inches from grabbing it in her hand. But before she does Axl begins to wake up again.

"No... no more studying..."

Sue hops up and backs away from the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too... actually I did."

"Yes mom, I was studying."

Axl sits up, propping his body up on one arm.

"Oh man..."

He yawns oblivious to his sister's presence then wipes his eyes.

"Axl."

"Sue, what the heck are you doing in my room?"

"...Mom told me to do the laundry. And I came in to get some of your clothes but you were asleep and..."

"Get out."

"I'm sorry, it just kind of happened, I didn't know it would..."

"Out! You know you're not allowed in here."

With precise accuracy, likely all of the practice, Axl reaches behind his head & whips his pillow into Sue's face.

"Out!"

"You mean you're not mad about..."

"Yeah I am mad, I told you about coming in here. It's bad enough mom does."

The next thigh to hit Sue is a t-shirt balled up. She stumbles back and adds it to the pile.

"Axl you can't..."

"I said out Sue."

The third time she's hit by a pair of swim trunks.

"I can't. Mom me to do..."

"Don't care."

"But."

"No."

Another two shits follow and by then Sue's bombarded into the doorway.

"Axl! I need at least one more sock."

The last time Axl chucks a shoe at her. She hardly has to duck as it clears over her head, hitting the wall behind her.

"Did you just throw a shoe at me?"

"There should be a sock in there. oh, and my granola bar. Give that back."

Sue leaves the room to retrieve the boot. After taking the sock out she tosses the boot towards Axl. He catches it to grab his half eaten snack before tossing the boot again, hitting the door, & closing it on Sue.

"...Why are you so mean to me Axl?"

"It's my job, don't take it personally. or do if that hurts more."

Now anger, Sue storms off into the kitchen to finish up separating the clothes. When that's done she puts a bundle of whites into the sink to soak & does the same with the colors in the bathtub. Given the time before she continues washing the clothes, Sue decides to head into her room. Jumping onto her bed, she grabs the latest issue of Teenz World. In the last issue she was glowing over the article of how to get a boyfriend. Before that was an in-depth guide on kissing. Recently the magazine was very informal about the opposite sex, which she was glad for. She noticed she'd be looking at boys more than she had last year. And then there was just a few minutes ago when she actually pulled Axl's dick out. Her hormones were changing and despite who she was, sex was slowly creeping into a lot of her thoughts as of late.

And now she was nose down in this issue. God had to be answering some depraved thoughts she had, looking to see the magazine was talking about boys. Informing on how to make them want it. Playing hard to get. Getting them to the point of asking you out before you tell them you already have plans. And with what Sue was thinking, she had an idea. Perverted, naughty, but the perfect way to get back at Axl.

Axl was the master of pranks. Last year he tied dental floss to her braces while she slept virtually wiring her mouth shut. The year before that he super-glued her diary shut. And the year before that he covered the toilet seat in plastic wrap. For the past 13 years he tormented her under the pretense of doing his older brother duties. She knew he pranked Brick too, but it always seems more personal with her considering how much she looked up to him. But now she could prank him. After all. Since he's been studying so hard, he seems to have forgotten what today was, otherwise she would have woken up with her hand in a bowl of water & wet sheets, or worse. Could she. She could. She would. And he was a boy after all. So if she were to use that to her advantage, it would make her honey that much sweeter. There was no way he wouldn't take the bait and get trapped. She could kill two birds and curb her curiosity and get back at Axl.

"Okay Axl. Now it's Sue's turn."

Ten minutes later and Sue made her way to the hallway. She hadn't hear the bedroom door open since he closed it. It's likely he went back to sleep. That was perfect for her. It made it all the more easy for her to pull off her plan. Or get him to pull it off.

Sue opens the door again. Peeking in she sees he's back asleep on his side now. Sue takes one last deep breath after having mentally prepped her for the past five outside the door. Then she gives one last quick look at the magazine. Every step is burned into her memory. And now she was ready to use every single one of them.

"Axl."

Her voice does nothing to him. She pushes the door open again and takes her mark by the bed. She's ready to call his name again but clears her throat first. Taking a deeper tone she calls to him trying her best not to sound like his younger sister.

"...Axl baby."

"Hmmmm."

Axl moves a round but remains under.

"Axl baby, don't you want to wake up?"

"No, no, more sleep."

"Aww. not even for me... I was hoping you wanted to... um, do something."

This time she gets something out of him. Axl turning onto his back.

"...What did you have in mind?"

"...You know."

Sue crawls onto the bed with him, grabbing one of his shirts from between the bed & the wall.

"Okay. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Very carefully she lays the shirt over his face. He brushes his hand over it but Sue stops him from removing it.

"Ah, ah, ah. No peeking."

Seeing he's into leaving the shirt Sue moves her hands lower.

"That's a good boy. I just thought we could have some fun. It is a holiday after all.

"Oh yeah. Christmas. Valentine's Day."

"One of your favorites."

Continue Sue begins to forget how much of this is supposed to be a prank and gets into the role. She really wants to see it again. By now she knew about boys & girls. The birds and the bees. Apples and oranges. But to actually see one in person. She figured she's been married when she first saw one, and it wasn't her brother's and she wasn't about to play with it. And yet here she was pulling Axl's boxers down around his ankles. His dick was at half mast now, not the fully erect behemoth she witnessed before but still very impressive. Boys got hard when they got aroused, when they saw a girl they liked, and early in the morning when awakening from sleep.

They were weird creatures for sure. They grew and got hard for strange reasons, they shrunk in the cold. And now she had something new to add to her expanding mental logs. They were hot. Axl's cock pulsing with blood against her eager palm. It felt like he was going to burn her. Having her hands in cold bleached water didn't help. Surprisingly her cool hand didn't give her brother paws. But causes him to shiver. His dick began to grow. Seconds later and he was the way he was when she revealed him.

"...Drive him crazy."

Sue had begun to research the oddity that was the male penis. She knew if she stroked it, it made him feel good. It got him closer to "that point". The part she read about, when the boy would shoot out semen to impregnate the girl. She had to get him to that point. She had to jerk him off until he was ready to explode any way she could.

Working her hand up and down the long shaft, Sue smiled as Axl moaned into his shirt blindfold.

"Do you like that?"

"I like that... uses your other hand."

"My other hand."

"Yeah. Go to town. Work the shaft."

"...Of course. You just lay back and let me take care of you."

Sue carries on with one hand before she can compose herself. Without even trying he had somehow uttered one sentence and took control of all her power. She had to get it back. Switching to two hands, she used both to jerk Axl's beefy cock.

"Mmmm, you're so big. I can barely fit my hands around it."

"Try getting your mouth around it."

"...Not yet big boy. I want to play around with it for a little longer."

"Okay."

Axl enjoys his hand job still unaware that he's not dreaming and it's his young tween sister who's actually rubbing him off. Sue's in sheer disbelief at what she's doing, even more that for a second she actually considered putting her brother's python in her mouth. Would it be so bad if she did. She was already jerking his penis. So what would be the harm if she sucked on it too. All she needed was to get him there. How she did was up to her. The thought of how it would feel on her tongue, the taste of it. Those thoughts took root in her head, growing the longer she stroked his penis.

"...So, you want me to put your penis in my mouth?"

"Yeah. I want you to suck the whole thing."

"The whole thing. I can't fit this in my mouth."

For that instance Sue lets her real voice slip and Axl catches it.

"Is that... Sue."

"Who is Sue?"

"My sister... ruin this."

Sue leans in over his dick, she's inches from letting her brothers bulging crown touch her tongue. But then she notices the clear pre-cum peeking from the slit. A devilish grin appears on Sue's face over the irony.

"I wouldn't say that."

Tossing her opposing intentions, Sue squints her eyes and exhales as she drags her tongue across the base of Axl's cock. He groans as her wet organ slicks to the tip and removes the pre-cum overflowing from his head. The faintly salty substance isn't much to taste so Sue has no reason not to do it again. She continues to hold the top of him while she gives his entire length a lick from balls to tip.

"Oh baby..."

Axl can't take the light working fantasy anymore. He lifts both hands to the back of Sue's head and pushes her onto his dick. She moans out in shock and awe but goes with it for the first few inches.

"Oh my god... yes, that feels so good."

Sue's inexperience quickly shows with Axl pushing her deeper onto his cock. The unexpected outcome of him slamming into the back of her mouth makes her cough. Having something so big in her mouth nearly going down her throat lets her know she's lost control again. She pulled him from her mouth, spit connecting her bottom lip to her brother's tremendous length.

"Axl...!"

Hearing Sue's normal voice again causes him to sit up. There's nothing Sue can do now. He snatches the shirt off his face and looks down at Sue, hand around his dick, innocent face scared by the realization that she's been caught, but the lingering craving to continue to suck him off. Axl screams out for a few seconds, Sue stays quiet frozen in fear.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"...Being a good sister?"

"By what, touching my dick while I sleep."

"Maybe."

"Wait. What's Tatiana?"

"Who's Tatiana."

"The super hot Russian bikini model. She was just... oh, no, no, no... It was you?"

"Dah. I mean yes."

"Ohm my god. Oh my god."

"Axl it's okay."

"Mmmmm. No. What. No."

"No one has to know... It, it'll be our little secret."

"You're my sister."

"So... I can be the best sister."

Sue licks his dick again, this time taking her time letting the moisture build on her tongue, letting her breath hit his spit laced penis.

"The best younger sister."

Sue does it again, licking the left of his cock. The the right. Her eyes never leaving Axl's, but his do every time he shuts them and groans under her inexperienced but overwhelming tongue.

"The best younger sister, who takes care of her big brother."

"...I don't, I don't know Sue... you and me..."

"What if told you a secret?"

"What secret?"

"Uh... I love you."

"What?"

"Yeah. I love you Axl. I've been thinking about doing this for... so long. I always wanted your... huge penis. I did. You're huge penis in my hands. In my mouth."

After sharing her "confession" she takes Axl into her mouth again. Sucking on the first of his three inches while still looking up with her best green-eyed puppy dog stare. Axl lets her go on for several seconds, her mouth is new but so good he can't bring himself to remove her.

"I want to do sex with you."

"...Alright."

"Really."

"I mean, you're still a total spaz. And I'm not saying that I like you like that. But of you want to. I could fuck you if you want."

"...That's great."

"Just don't keep bringing it up."

"Okay."

"Take off your shirt."

"My shirt?"

"Yeah, you're shirt railroad. People don't typically have sex with their clothes on. Unless they're like in a car, on airplanes, or behind the bleachers at school."

"Well, I've never done that before."

"What sex?"

"I'm still a virgin."

"Well, I guess that not that bad. Kind of hot actually."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I know plenty of guys at school who'd love to deflower a virgin. They're tight."

"Tight with what?"

"...Forget about it. Just ditch the shirt Sue."

"Right."

Sue let her brother go for the first time in minutes, lifting her shirt up. It could go better as she gets the cuff of her shirt stuck on her braces and has to struggle to get it loose. Axl rolls his eyes but does enjoy the first few seconds of her bare chest bouncing as she tries to get her shirt off.

"I got it."

She takes it off and begins to fold it.

"Just throw it on the floor."

"But that's how they get wrinkled."

Once she's folded up her shirt she sets it down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, ready."

Sue puts her hands out and arches her back to show off her breasts. She's still young and there isn't too much to show, especially under her bra, but it's something he can work with.

"Let's do this."

"Not so fast."

"What now?"

"I want you to touch yourself."

"I thought you wanted to have sex."

"I do. But you're always so mean to me. So you have to make it up to me."

"Ughhh, my god. Fine."

"Do it."

"Can't I do it after?"

"No. Do it now or no sex and no more touching."

Axl groans again before he starts to jerk off to which makes her giddy.

"See, that wasn't hard."

"So not what?"

"What. Can't you touch yourself for now?"

"Why don't you take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"Because I'm more of a naked guy. Show me some more skin. Loss the bra. I can barely see your small tits under it."

"...They're still growing. I'm only 13."

"Yeah well I've seen 12 year olds with big tits, so your argument is flawed."

"...All girls are different."

"So are you going to take it off or not."

"Fine."

Sue reaches behind her but has trouble unhooking her bra under pressure. Axl drops his head back and rolls his eyes. Seeing his frustration she simply slides her bra up, her modest sized breasts bouncing out in the open air.

"...Okay. That's better I guess."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Spin around for me."

Sue nods and rotates around in a circle.

"How was that? I was thinking about trying out for cheer-leading when I get to high school..."

"Less talking Sue, you're breaking my concentration. And spin slower. How am I suppose to enjoy your mediocre body if you're moving like the Flash."

She huffs and begins spinning around in minimal steps.

"Do you have to keep insulting me Axl. I'm doing this for you."

"Big deal. That's what big brother's do."

After doing a rounds Sue begins to stumble as she get dizzy.

"Can I stop now. I feel like I'm going to throw up at some point."

"Rule number one. Never mention throwing up in front of a guy when he's jerking off to you. Super gross."

"Sorry."

"You can stop. But, play with them."

"My breasts."

Breasts, boobs, tits. Just play with them."

"What do you mean play with them."

"God Sue! Squeeze em, pinch your nipples, slap them together! If you're noting going to take this seriously..."

"I am. I'm sorry I don't know how to do all of this advanced stuff."

"It's not advance."

Sue lifts her hands to her breasts, gently squeezing her virgin mounds between her fingers. It turns her on far more than she thought it would. Her child like moan upon doing it triggers Axl to start pumping his member harder. Without further instruction Sue enjoying touching her own body is nice fuel for her big brother. When she finds out how much she likes pinching her erect nipples, she pulls on them, groping her average b-cups.

"Come here."

Sue looks at Axl now in the heat of stroking his penis.

She crawls into the bed and soon jumps back into sucking on his tips while he jerks off into her mouth. Taking her time to see what works on him, Sue puts her lips to work, locking onto the inch given by his hand and sucks the life out of his dick. Her tongue lashing his pre-cum drooling head over and over inside. The amount of his clear cum gathers and she's beginning to get a taste for it.

"...Oh shit... Oh fuck Sue."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make me cum."

"Right now?"

"I'm about to cum."

"Okay."

Sue's grin returns as she hops off of the bed. Axl is snapped out of trance when the cool air hits his soaking member.

"What are you doing."

"April fools."

"What?"

"Have fun Axl."

Sue grabs her shirt and runs off.

"...Sue, Sue. What about sex."

The sudden stopping of the two's diligence and break of focus causes Axl's dick to wilt into a semi hard on.

"Come on!"

Left out in the cold, Axl drops his head again annoyed at his inability to reach his so close climax. On the other side of the door Sue covers her mouth overjoyed at how well that went. The look of Axl's face when she left was too priceless, to much to put into words. She simply allowed it to remain in her mind and relish the thought. Moving her hands she sees all of her spit & his pre-cum is on her fingers, residue from her good work on his cock. Her plan worked perfectly even if she mess up a few time throughout. One of which was liking the taste of him on her tongue. But she had no say in whether or not she would. She wipes the mixture from her lips and licks it from her fingers. She could at least continue tasting him for a while. Minutes after leaving her brother, Sue is back in her room. Back to reading her magazines.

What had happened continued to swim around in her head. It was just supposed to be a prank, but now she was interested in doing it again. There was thrill in it like nothing she experienced. The power over Axl she had was a new sensation. Wa sit like that with other boys. With all of them. Could she really have that much power to use freely. It was just her hand and mouth. Some light rubbing, lighter licking, at least before she started sucking Axl's cock. But he wanted her. Really wanted her. If she let him go further, would he have actually had sex with her. The thought of her own brother trying to take her virginity. There was something too wrong, too taboo, but so thrilling. If he could, would he. Would she let him. Sue was a good girl. But now, she was thinking... She just might.

The sound of the shower running behind the closed bathroom door catch her attention, snapping her from her deep train of thought. Why would it be running. Did it break. It took her a few seconds before she realized what it had to be. Sue jumps up from her bed and runs to the bathroom. Inside she finds the clothes that she'd left soaking in the tub were now on the floor soaking in the massive puddle as the water leaked free.

"Axl!"

The shower curtain is pulled back. Axl looks out, head dripping with water.

"Sue. Get out of here."

"What are you doing? I was washing clothes."

"I need to shower. You can wash them later.

"Axl. Mom asked me specifically to wash them. And you just threw them all over the floor. And now there's water everywhere."

Axl looks down at the pile of soaked clothes.

"...Not everywhere."

He cups a hand of water & tosses it on her.

"Ugh. Axl!"

"Now there's water everywhere. Don't forget to close the door when you leave."

Axl sticks his head back into the shower, looking out a couple seconds later when he doesn't hear the door close.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me? If so you can get my back."

"You're such a jerk sometimes Axl."

"Well you asked for it after that bedroom stunt."

"...You pull pranks on me & Brick all the time."

"Of course I do. Big brother, duh."

He splashes more water on her.

"Now shoo unless you really are going to wash my back."

Sue leaves the bathroom, storming back to her room. She spends the next minute pacing, muttering to herself. But she knows what she can do, she's already done it before. he needs to be taught another lesson.

"...Round 2. Okay."

Axl pours some body wash on his chest and begins to scrub. He's unaware that Sue's back in the bathroom. She walks over towards the bathtub and begins to undress. She puts her shoes by the door and her soc inside them. Her pants come off after. Like before she folds her pants and lays them over the lid of the toilet, then her shirt, & lastly her underwear. Now naked she steps beside the shower curtain. It's thick enough that she can't sex her brother and thankfully he can't see her either. But that means she has to stand up onto the edge of the tub so that she can. Positioned on her top-toes, she looks down into the shower. Axl is still in there, now pouring hair gel on top of his head. As he begins to scrub his brown curls into a wad of soapy suds Sue slowly reaches into the shower & grabs a bottle of body-wash.

"Agh, damn it. Stupid soap."

With Axl being distracted by his soapy eyes, Sue takes the opportunity to pour some of the body gel on top of Axl's head. His scalp scrubbing causes the gel to do its thing & more suds cover his head. He drops his head under the shower nozzles stream to wash it away but some still remain. That's when Sue pours more body-wash onto his head adding to the layer of bubbles when his hands go through his hair.

"Ugh, more."

Axl repeats washing his hair out but the second addition makes it hard to fully wash them out and only leads to more soap getting into his eyes.

"Oh my god!"

Sue has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out. The rain of the shower helps hide the few snickers she spits out. She could do it again, but she's ready to continue. Sue steps down from the edge of the tub and puts the bottle down on the sink. She pulls the curtain back and steps into the shower.

"Sue, what the heck are you..."

"I'm helping you."

"I don't need anymore of your help."

"You look like you do. You can't even wash you hair without going blind."

Sue strains some of the suds from his hair and moves it to his back, rubbing his shoulders.

"Besides. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Don't you forgive me."

"What does it matter?"

"Because I don't want you to be mad at me."

Sue takes the bottle of body-wash from him when he grabs it. Pouring some in her hand Sue continues to clean the rest of his back.

"You can make it up to me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You could finish me off unlike before."

"Don't you normally do that in the shower anyways. Why do you need me?"

"You want me to forgive you right. Then that's my price."

Sue moves closer, her boobs pressing up against Axl's back. He feels her hard nipples poking him and can tell she's horny thinking his offer over. Then he feels her head rest on his back and her hands move to his chest.

"...Okay."

He smirks, a bit surprised by her answer even though he wanted her to respond that way. Sue keeps her head & chest against his back. Her slightly small naked frame clinging to his wet dripping body. Though her hands do move, slipping over his slender body. He introduces a bit of gel to his chest sending soapy water down to meet them. With the added soap and water, Sue's hands easily get to Axl's bush of pubic hair & to the healthy erection he's blooming into. Her hands slip up and down his length. Even under the steamy pouring drizzle, his dick is hot in her grasp. Sue pulls one hand back, cradling his nuts, something she wanted to try. They were big, a nice match with his member. Axl's head tilts back, just barely leaning against the top of Sue's.

"...You know. You aren't half bad for a sister."

"...Do you really mean that?"

"No. Yes. It's hard, with you jerking me off like this. You definitely get some cool points."

"So I'm cool now."

"God no. You're still a lost cause. But you do get some cool points."

Awww. Thanks Axl."

"Hey. Don't go crying on me. I'm just saying, not many little sisters would be so cool."

Sue smiles and turns her head, her forehead resting between his shoulder blades. Without even thinking about it she kisses his skin.

"...What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Sue plants a few more kisses onto his back before stopping.

"...You're back's finished."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can work on your front now."

"That's be even cooler."

With that said, Axl turns around. His dick slaps against Sue's thigh as he spins around. The both of them get a small laugh from it. Seeing it now makes him seem worlds bigger, even more so now that his raging erection. Sue sinks to the tub floor on her knees. Now the tween is eye to eye with her big brother's large cock. Without the constant pelting of water his crown spews pre-cum the second she applies pressure on his member. That gets cleaned off with a single pass of her tongue.

"...I'll clean it."

Axl puts a hand on top of Sue's head, guiding his little sister to sucking him off at just the right speed and depth to get his rocks off. His other hand goes to the wall keeping balance as he's sucked dry.

"Oh shit. That's so good."

Sue soon turns her head under his hands guide. he likes seeing her cheek stretch out around his cock. He prods her mouth open until she's sore, then he just switches to the other cheek. Before long He's got both hands on her head &he's thrusting to the back of her mouth. There he can get almost half of his length sucked. He'd like to go for more, but she can't take it, she's just about gotten sucking that much of him down so he can't push her. Thankfully though it's enough. Her wide mouth & tongue encompassing half of his shaft brings him to an orgasm.

Sue knows he's about to cum, before he even says anything. His thrusts are becoming predictable. It's all in his singular movements, written on his face, his tells are everywhere and evident. And despite her gnawing urge to pull away, she doesn't want to. She can't explain why. He did butter her up, he said she was cool in his very own Axl way of saying it. He'd lied to her before, even to her face. And this could very well have been another lie. But she didn't care. The words made her feel special, and the fact that they were coming from Axl made them feel that much more. So she let him stay inside of her mouth. This was the first time she was giving a real blow job and not one she felt okay with running out on. And she didn't want to ruin it.

After a few more pumps, Axl's piston hips halted. He buried his dick deep into Sue's mouth, forcing another in inside much to her mouth's inability to hold that much comfortably. Axl came seconds later. His whole body trembled in Sue's mouth. Her hands at his waists felt it too. It was a whole body experience for him. His erection pulsed in her mouth, her tongue pressing the meaty length to the roof of her mouth. His semen shot out like a cannon. Thick globs of jizz hitting the back of her mouth, filling her gullet win white, some of it seeping down her throat against the protest of her tongue and the ejaculating intruder. The taste of real semen, not his weak pre-cum filled her mouth. Her taste buds thought of trail mix. His nuts were releasing about three weeks of pent up supplies and she nearly drowned in it all. When he's finished cumming in her mouth, his once mighty shaft grows smaller, giving her aching jaw a bit more room. Afterwards his dick shrunk enough that he slipped out of her mouth on his own. A limp dick covered in a small trace of semen was the only thing left.

Sue had no idea what to do with the titanic load he left on flooding her maw. She held onto it for a while trying to figure out a solution afraid to open her mouth and see it spill out over his penis. That's when Axl flicks her chin with his hand directing her attention up to him.

"A lot of girls swallow it Sue."

She points at her mouth still keeping her lips hard pressed.

"Yeah. It's not going anywhere. Either swallow or join the Spitter's Club."

With her mouth full she tries to speak but there's too much. The best she can muster is incoherent mumbles.

"God Sue. You don't have to eat it like ice cream. Just swallow or spit."

She rolls her eyes and with a worried looks swallows his load. The thick and creamy spunk going down her esophagus.

"Open."

Axl places his hand on her chin as Sue opens her mouth. He brushes her lip with his tongue and gets her to stick out her tongue.

"You actually swallowed all of it."

"You said a lot of girls did."

"They do. And now you're one of them."

"Is that bad?"

"No even close. The opposite. Spitters are quitters in my book."

Sue starts up. The two smile at one another for a bit. Axl then pulling Sue into the flow of the shower. The water causes her somewhat frizzy hair to smooth out along the side of her head. Axl slides his left hand under it take Sue by surprise.So she's totally caught off guard when she's pulled in & their lips meet. Sue muffles out several words but they're lost in translation against Axl's lips. And moments into the kiss she gives up fighting since enjoying it is so much more fun. Axl's right hand then wraps around her waist, his hand rubbing over one of her ass cheeks as the kiss lasts for longer.

"...That was my first kiss."

"Then it sounds like you're knocking off a lot of firsts."

"Yeah."

"Then how about a second."

Axl kisses Sue again, the young girl getting more of a kick out of it the second time having gotten through the first without fainting, throwing up, or realizing she was only dreaming. At least those were the most likely scenarios she could think of in her head.

"...Even better."

"And another first."

Axl lowers his head. Sue gasping as her brother begins to fondle one of her tits, while sucking on the other.

"Oh... oh... Axl, mhmmm, that feels... really, wow..."

The two differing tingles of his mouth on one & hand on the other has Sue standing on her toes, eyes closed, & mouth hanging open. Quivering short breaths escape as she's introduced to the exciting feeling of having a boy play with her breasts. And boy was Axl playing. Sue was on fire. She was hot after sucking Axl's length. But now she was even more so and the shower had nothing to do with it. That fire grew. She felt it getting bigger and bigger. The flames of her budding sexuality were spreading lower. She felt her virgin vagina getting wet, she had no idea this would be so incredible. No way of knowing how much she would enjoy it. It was completely overwhelming in so many ways she didn't know existed. And then she felt something new to top them all. Her brother's hand, now slipping between her thighs. His fingertips were at her most private place, having lightly flicked past her clitoris and was now motioning over her labia and pink folds. Their lips met again as one hand grabbed a big full of her round plumb rear, the other was intently fingering her folds for the first time in her life.

"Mhmmm, Axl... wait."

"What?"

"...I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"I just can't."

Sue moves his hand storms out of the bathtub. Axl is left standing there with a new erection. She's such a hurry she doesn't even bother to grab her clothes unintentionally running out of the bathroom butt naked.

"Sue. Sue."

Axl confused over her spontaneous departure eventually gets out of the shower to see what's wrong with her. Strangely enough Axl after wrapping a towel around his waist walks out into the hallway. Following the wet footprints in the carpet he ends up finding Sue back in the kitchen scrubbing a white t-shirt.

"Sue what are you doing?"

"I'm washing clothes."

"Why?"

"Because the machine is acting funny. And because mom asked me to do some of them before the repair man got here."

"That's not what I meant. What was that back there."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Duh, when you just ran out of there like when I put that itching powder in all of your underwear."

"It's not funny now and it wasn't funny then. I didn't wear any underwear for a week."

"That doesn't seem to be a problem now. You're washing clothes in your birthday suit."

"...I just can't okay."

"You can't what."

"Do... that."

"What, sex?"

"Yes, that. I'm not ready. And when you started touching me..."

"You make it seem like you've never been touched there before."

Axl laughs but Sue stays quiet.

"...Obviously you have, right? Sue. You have right Sue."

"...Well, define touched."

"No way. I know you said you were a virgin. But I thought that just meant you would have been touching yourself on a daily basis. So, you've never played with yourself."

"...No. Not like that."

"It's not going to bite you Sue."

"That's not it. It's just, dad said I should wait until I'm ready or married. Which ever comes first so long as it's married."

"That's because it's different for guys."

"What do you mean different. Dad want their sons to get laid. It's like a right of passage. But they want their daughters to say virgins forever."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause he knows I'm going to grow up. I can take care of myself. And Brick... well, he's probably going to need help. He's got mom. But you. He probably wants you to always be his little girl. So he knows you'll always need him."

Sue turns around listening to him and he walks up to her.

"Look Sue. It's no big deal. It's just something you do."

"But everything says it's something special. Something you do with someone you love. Like mom & dad. Or all married couples. Soulmates."

"...I guess. For someone who finds that loser stuff."

"Don't you want to find someone you love like them."

"I guess. Shut up, you're stupid. I don't want to talk about it."

Sue laughs and finally smiles after her freak out.

"All I know if, if you don't want to have sex. We don't have to. There, already forgotten."

"But don't you want to."

"...Well yeah. But I'm not going to force you. I may lick your food. Pull pranks on you. Fart on your stuffed animals. But I'd never do that. If you feel you should wait for someone you love, then you should. And don't let anyone force you into it of you're not ready.

Sue's smile gets bigger as she goes in to hug Axl. And while he fights it at first he does put his arms around her too.

"...So you do want to have sex still though, right?"

"You already asked."

"But I'm asking now. Do you want to?"

"What happened to waiting for your soulmate?"

"He can wait until I find him. But I do have someone I love right now."

"...Ha, you love me. Lame."

"So do you or not?"

"Yeah."

"We should get back into the shower."

"You want to do it in the shower."

"I don't know. But it's freezing out here and the tiles are cold."

"Right. Let's do it."

Axl & Sue head back to the bathroom. He lets her get in first so she can warm up. With the hot water pouring over her body Sue gets increasingly turned on the longer she's in there. Axl steps into the shower behind her.

"...So how do we do sex? I wasn't actually in any of my magazines."

"Easy there virgin. You're in uncharted waters now. Since you never masturbated, then I can assume you've never had an orgasm."

"No. But I've ready about them."

"Trust me. Reading about them and having them are two totally different things. And it'd only be fair that I helped you out after you sucked and swallowed."

"Okay. So how do you give me an orgasm."

"Leave that to the Ax-man. I've given plenty of them. Lean up against the wall."

"Which ever you want. But I'd say back."

Sue turns her back to the wall, shuddering when her bare skin makes contact.

"Whew. It's kind of cold too."

Axl grabs the shower nozzle and directs to to Sue. The water washes over her & the wall. By now her hair is soaking wet, clinging to her pale skin and the wall behind her, covering her nipples and half of her face.

"Thanks Axl."

"Just try to stand up and relax. I don't want you falling on me."

"I could fall?"

"If you let your legs give out."

She nods.

The water itself is enough to give her that feeling. The hot droplets pounding her sensitive skin in the thousands. And now there's Axl, getting down on his knees in front of her. It's the closest anyone has gotten to her pussy including herself. He slides both arms between her legs, wrapping them around to latch onto her thighs spreading her legs further apart. His nose brushes over her crotch and the few strands of short pubic hair she has. Without them she'd be completely bald down there. When his tongue makes contact it's like the first time he touched her there times a million. She gasps and covers her mouth afraid of letting out a curse word.

"...Axl."

"Just enjoy it Sue. Don't talk."

"Okay... it's just, so good."

"You're used to dishing it out but not at taking it."

Axl's tongue squirms between her folds. Every now and then he'll move his hand further using his thumb to rub her virgin clit. His other hand also creeps up occasionally and fondles her breast. her hands join his on her chest moaning out loud at the unimaginable feeling of having a tongue doing laps over her cunt. Later her hands go to his head, pulling on his wet curls. As her orgasm gradually comes close, Sue's brought higher and higher. Her body shakes for seconds at a time. Pushing up onto her toes. nearly pulling her brother's hair out. Is this what she was afraid of. It was amazing, the best feeling she's ever had.

"Holy cow, Axl... Axl, it feels different, but so goooood."

Hearing her words begin to slur and fall apart Axl doubles down. His tongue going into overdrive on Sue's tender pussy. Her body is now almost constantly throbbing on his face, not far from his throbbing erection.

"...Ahhhh ...oh god, oh man... Agh, ahhhhh! Aaaaaxl!"

Sue's hands leave her brother's head, slamming against the bathroom wall and pushing off. Her back arches and she screams out. Her first ever orgasm has come and she's really feeling it. Axl revels in her moans turned on by making his little sister cum. Sue shivers, climaxing, holding her bouncing breasts, nipples between her fingers.

"...Shit."

The crazy ordeal of orgasmic bliss is so great Sue takes a few seconds to realize that she actually swore.

"...Oh no. I didn't mean."

"Chill lax. I won't tell if you don't."

She nods and he stands up.

"Want to know what your orgasm tastes like?"

"Do a lot of girls like the taste."

"Do you want to be one of the ones that do?"

Sue answers him by kissing her brother. her juices linger on his lips long enough that she can get a taste of her sweet nectar before it's washed down the drain.

"How was your first orgasm?"

Sue has no words for him. Having her mind blown by the experience she's okay with that.

"...Sex."

"You sure."

"I want to have sex."

Axl nods now, taking his throbbing dick in hand and guiding it to Sue's slit.

"I've got you."

Axl lifts one of Sue's legs up nearly placing it on his shoulder and spreads the other allowing him to get right on her.

"Wow. You're pretty stretchy. Maybe you can be a cheerleader."

"You think I can?"

"Just don't put out like one."

"What should I put out then?"

"...Never mind. I'm sure you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna put it in. You ready?"

"I am."

"Tell me if you want me to stop. You just came so, you should be wet enough. But if it hurts, I'll stop."

"Thanks Axl."

Axl gives his sister another kiss and begins to sink his turgid shaft into her. Her lips peel apart and her entrance for its first time stretches to take the thick log. She cries out having to open so wide but for now it's okay. The pain continues, mainly since Axl just seems to keep going. His large dick stretches her out to her limits for it being her first. Sue digs into her brother's back. he thinks of stopping but she doesn't stop him. She knows there's more to come and she's being torn apart from the inside out, but there's pleasure in the pain. Axl's in four inches and she bites down into his shoulder.

"Sue do you..."

"Don't stop... I can take it."

He lifts a hand to the wall behind her and goes the rest of the way in. When his balls meet her ass he knows he can't give her anymore. And there's a bit of relief that his length has reached its end. His entire dick is wrapped in her hot wet core. The tip going so far as to punch past a bit of her cervix. Her hymen and virginity have been destroyed by her brother and she's kind of glad. Her lips and jaw quiver. If there were anymore to him she would have broke. but he was done, and now she could adjust. One hand at the back of his neck, the other firmly squeezing his tight ass, Sue held him in her until she could handle him moving. He was okay with this, Sue was so tight the simple state of being in her drew him close to cumming in his sister. And with so much inside, Sue was close to cumming again as well.

Until it was time, the Heck siblings kissed, occasionally looking into their contrasting eyes. Neither of them could imagine how things had gotten this far. It's a completely different dynamic than they had just yesterday and yet somehow it seemed seamless to how natural it feels. Sue gave no verbal ques to when she was ready, and yet Axl picked up on it anyways. He began to pull out. Half way on his length and he slid it back in. Sue howled his name as he began to fuck her. His dick entering was just the beginning. Now he could move and his pulsing prick touched every inch of her, stretching her walls, filling her cunt to the brim.

Before long Sue would experience her second orgasm this time cumming all over Axl's penis. Her last leg wobbles and he lifts her up. Without knowing she should, Sue's leg joins the other, wrapped around Axl's waist. With full access to the tub Axl pumps into his sister more. After a few minutes he's giving her all he has as if he were simply giving it to one of his many girlfriends or one of the rookie cheerleaders who had an eye out for the cute MVP. But Sue was different. He didn't want to admit it, not to her face anyways. He did care for her. It was a different kind of love. Not a girlfriend love, they didn't feel that way. Not a sibling love, they were beyond just that by now, with him going balls deep into her once virgin canal. It was a new kind that he was okay with.

Their respective climaxes were closing in again. Sue was ready to lose herself in a third orgasm and Axl was ready to blow his load into her womb. Each Heck was minutes from their orgasms if not one. Sue's head tilts back giving Axl ample room. He marks her necks canvas with multiple licks. The very same which gave her an orgasm. Those kisses help bring her to another one now, along with the hickies he's leaving on her. The full length is pounding into Sue's tween cunny multiple times a second and she's loving it. Axl's speed, the power behind each of those thrusts slams against and past her cervix, slamming her round ass into the shower wall with a delicious slap. On top of that, the constant clapping of their dripping forms colliding while under the showers prattle almost makes it impossible to hear the front door. Axl turns his hear as does Sue when she hears it. Someone knocking at the door, a voice calling but it's not anyone they know.

Unable to ignore the call, Axl reluctantly pulls out of his sister. Hopping out of the shower Axl grab a towel to wrap around his naked body. Now though with the deepest empty sensation Sue feels as Axl's plentiful cock is missing and she has a clear moment to herself to think, she starts to question her choice of what could happen if they were caught. What if one o their parents had come home & saw them going at it unhinged. And the only thing she can think of is how she hadn't done something like this before. She'd never touched herself, boy was she dumb. If she had she would have had on orgasm at least once a day. And she would have tried this with Axl sooner. So she grabs a towel and goes after him. Axl reaches the front door, Sue hanging in the hallway for a second as he opens the door. The repair man they'd been waiting on finally came and now they couldn't. Sue moves closer to Axl as the man enters.

"This the Heck house."

"Yeah."

I'm here to look at your washing machine."

"It's over here, I'll show you."

Axl takes him to the machine with Sue eyeing him from the distance.

"So you the man of the house."

"It's my parents house."

"Figured. Unless you were one of those spoiled rich kids. Then again, what would you be doing here."

"We're frugal."

He starts to get to work while occasionally making some small talk. Sue eventually takes to Axl's side to get warm.

"Sorry for getting here so late. I ran into this appointment like the second before you guys. Crazy. I've seen dishwashers at the junkyard in better condition. Spent over an hour trying to fix the damn thing, only for the client to decide after all of that, that they'd get a new one."

"Sounds like a waste."

"You're telling me. Hey, uh, I hope I didn't interrupt anything between you two."

"She's my sister."

"Oh yeah."

"Water!"

Axl looks at Sue trying to ponder her outburst.

"They always say to conserve water."

"Don't I know it. I grew up with three brothers. Once, there was this drought. Ma said "there's now way I'm letting you all take four showers. It's a drought." I didn't even know what a drought was. There was four of us in there at one time. And I know, if I had another brother, it would have been 5. And tubs were smaller back then too. I'm serious, just a little public awareness & everybody panics."

"Hope it didn't last too long."

"You kidding. Two weeks. If you ask me you two are lucky it's just you two otherwise you could be sharing it with another brother or sister."

Knowing that they did still have Brick, the thought crossed their minds. Sue the most wondering if h was anything like Axl. If he could do to her what Axl had. And with that she had a devious smile wondering how lucky she was to have two brothers.

"Well you're all set here."

"No way."

"That was so fast."

"Turns out your hose just was loose. Kept the water from properly coming. Just had to shove it back in. Hit the side a little. You should be ready for the next load."

"Thanks."

"You two take care alright."

"You too."

Axl lets him out ad locks the door behind him. Once he's gone the brother and sister snicker at their situation. When it quells the two stare at one another for a little. Sue is expecting them to go back to the shower so he can give her a third orgasm, it's the only way she saw it going. That's until Axl snatches her up and tosses her onto the living room couch. Sue turns her head but Axl is already behind her, ripping the towel from around her, his already discarded onto the floor.

"Axl."

Sue's cold frame shivers for a new reason, nearly climaxing as her brother re-enters her pussy. His dick is a bit hard, not quite a solid boner but enough to spread her walls open and fill her pussy with as much as it can handle. Besides, being in Sue's tight pussy has him back to where they both want in no time at all.

Sue is shoved over the back of the couch. Axl clinging to her slender hip, jets his dick forward while yanking her back onto his shaft. He likes the sight of his sisters milky ass jiggling as he fucks her from behind. The living room is quickly filled with the same cacophony or sexual excitement they had going in the bathroom. Two minutes in Sue and Axl has warmed up leading to him getting hot, though it's just one for Sue with Axl in her.

"You're so big Axl."

"And you're tight."

"Is that good?"

"The tighter the better. But I'm about to make sure you won't be."

Axl picks up his past. He lets go of Sue's hips for a second and watches as she slams her own hips onto his with as much force.She wants it badly and he's willing to give it. He thrusts into her while taking in the sight of her. She can only keep up with him for a bit longer. She's reached another orgasm in their act. Axl takes the reigns again. This time he curls over her, wrapping his arms around her, slapping, pinching, & toying with her breasts, fingering her clit for the most coverage.

"Oh god, oh, oh, Axl... It's happening again."

"I've got you Sue. Come on and cum, cum on my dick Sue."

When he feels her cumming on his dick Axl buries himself as deep as he'll go. Sue's body shivers against him as the orgasm comes. He then lifts a hand to her face, bringing her in for a kiss.

"You sure do cum a lot, even for a virgin."

"No I don't."

"How would you even know. Admit it Sue, you like my big dick inside you."

"Hmph, I can't even feel it. I don't know what you're talking about. Are we even doing anything?"

"Tell me how much you like. Say I love your big dick Axl."

"I'm not saying that Axl."

"You just said Axl."

"But I won't say I love..."

"That's I love. You're making this too easy."

"Fine, then I just won't talk until we're done."

"Really."

Axl pulls out and slams back into her.

"Ahhh! Yes..."

She turns her head away not wanting to look at the smugness of his minor victory.

"Do you want to see it?"

"...Yes."

Axl turns Sue over, laying the girl onto her back. His dick is dripping wet in her juices, throbbing over her. He looks so intimidating to her in this position. Her hands come up to her chest as Axl readies his dick. He spreads her legs open, her pussy already spread out, gaping from his well done fucking.

"Now you get to watch me chop you in half."

Axl inserts himself into her cunt. Her entrance give weigh to his beastly cock and her insides are burrowed into once again. With the new position and Axl lifting her legs up off the couch Sue gasps. Her girlish coos whimpering out as she watches him vanish inside. Watching the feint deformation, a bulge growing in length, his length widening her core. Axl begins thrusting into her. She screams out more, louder than before, she can't hold back.

"Damn it, you're so good."

"You too. I love your big dick Axl. I love it inside me so much."

Sue squeezes her brother. His stamina and skill is perfect for her. She cries into her mouth in a kiss as she reaches her fourth orgasm, the last one she can take. The tween sings her brother praises a she keeps going. Axl can't last much longer himself. Taking his lips from her sweaty body Axl is ready to cum. And he begins to. He pulls out, jumping off the couch and taking his place next to Sue's head. With the last seconds he has he pumps his cock with his hand and in a flash of ecstasy blows his wad over Sue's face. Several creamy white lines cover her forehead and then the rest. The seconds half he shoots into her open mouth, coating her cute pink tongue in his seed. He takes pleasure in seeing her braces covered in his semen.

"That's it. Now suck the rest out."

Sue silently accepts and begins sucking his still cumming erection. He pulsates in her mouth until his orgasm passes and he softens. His crown is the last bit of him and it's freed with a slurp. Sue shows how well she did by displaying his load. Holding her now white tongue out Axl marvels in the sight of Sue covered in cum, tongue holding the rest the wasn't swimming in her mouth. Seeing the smile on his face she knows she's in his favor and swallows his load without having to think about it. Then she goes back to sucking on his wilting cock.

"You're such a good big brother, Axl."

"I know."

"A good big brother, with such a big dick."

"Then how lucky are you to have me."

"Very lucky."

"...I'm pretty lucky to have such a cool sister."

"I get more cool points."

"No. But you are pretty cool. Just don't tell anyone I said it. Cause I'll tell them you're lying and that I don't know you."

"Okay."

"But between us, you're cool. Maybe the best little sister."

"And you're the best big brother in the world... I love you Axl."

"Leave the pranks to the master"

Axl walks off after grabbing his towel. Sue is too giddy to do much else so lays on the couch rubbing her sore but satisfied cunt.

"Happy April Fools Sue. I'm cool now."

"...Love you too."

Hearing him say it back gives Sue the biggest grind to date. It's so much she even considers going after him. Maybe one more time wouldn't hurt. Why wait for a drought for another shower together.


End file.
